


(Don't) Lean on Me

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Covert Affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	(Don't) Lean on Me

“You are beautiful, Annie,” he states, simply, on their first real date. It’s a simple dinner - just the two of them, tucked away into a diner somewhere in her neighborhood - but she feels her heart flutter just the same. It’s the perfect place for them to just be them, if only for a night.

Her fork drops from her grasp onto the table, clattering in loud protest as it careens off the edge of her plate. “Are you saying that you can _see_ me after all?”

He laughs. “No. I wish I could, though.” He places his fork on his napkin and places his hands on top of hers. “You’re beautiful because of who you are, not because of how you look - although,” she feels her face grow red as he speaks, “I _know_ that you’re beautiful.”

She leans across the table and kisses him. “How do you always know what women want to hear?” She flips her hands over into his grasp, feeling the pads of his fingers beneath her own as she touches the inside of his palm.

“Because I know you, Annie Walker. I know you better than you realize.”

“That’s kinda scary, you know. You could find out what song I did for Mrs. Bennett’s fifth grade choir concert.”

“Was it ‘Lean on Me?’ Please tell me it wasn’t ‘Lean on Me,’ because then I might have to scream.”

“It wasn’t. You can rest assured of that one.” She kisses him again, and her lips glide along the path of his jawline. “At least it’s you that knows all these things about me, and not an asset trying to blackmail me.”

“Just sing them ‘Lean on Me,’ and you’d know everything you ever wanted to know out of them,” he says, the dimple in his cheek showing as he grinned at her broadly, returning her kiss in kind.


End file.
